Lapis Lazuline/Synopsis
Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes '' Inheritance Lapis Lazuline lived in a modest apartment with her father in Tokyo. Originally, she was known as Blue Comet. Sometime before the events of ''Restart, she became the successor to The First Lapis Lazuline and inherited her name. She was taught survival skills in abandoned areas in the mountainside and had to quit school to keep up with the training. Her mentor encouraged her to actively help people and had her collect items from people she'd helped as proof of her efforts. Along the way, she befriended a girl named Miharu Yatsu who was very curious about her work and explained Magical Girls to her. One night she saves a person who mistakes her for a different blue Magical Girl and receives a valuable gem known as the Mermaid's Tear. Lucid Dreaming Lapis Lazuline briefly interacts with Masked Wonder in the Dream World, saying that her mentor taught her how to Lucid Dream and proceeded to train with Masked Wonder, although she also says she likely won't remember their meeting after waking up. Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart Team Bell ]] Sometime near the beginning of the game, Lapis Lazuline teams up with Detec Bell, Cherna Mouse, and Melville. She encounters Masked Wonder after a brief fight between Team Pfle and Cherna Mouse and quickly becomes friends due to their similar interest in heroics. Genopsycho's Disappearance Upon learning about the consequences of death in the game, she initially responds with disbelief but doesn't react strongly until she hears of Masked Wonder's fate, upon which she starts crying. She is shocked and upset at Genopsyko Yumenoshima's disappearance but remains optimistic about their condition. Lapis is similarly upset over the death of Cherna Mouse. She is asked by Melville to leave Team Bell together but refuses, choosing to stay with Detec Bell and assuring Bell that she'll be safe as long as Lapis is around. Their Encounter search for specific books]] In the fight against the Great Dragon, Lapis takes a defensive role by using her powers to rapidly move around the battlefield and shield her allies from attacks. In the aftermath of the battle, she tries to comfort Nokko. During the next logout period, Lapis Lazuline encounters Detec Bell in the real world, who had decided to investigate her. Lapis happily invites Bell over to her home and tells her about herself and her mentor, and asks her to stay over. In the Library Area, she and Nokko search together for specific books. She expresses her admiration of Detec Bell while looking for clues and says that she'd like to be a detective like Bell and become her apprentice. The Demon Lord's Castle meal]] After entering the Demon Lord's Castle, Lapis is the first to notice the traps around the castle that nobody else sees and proceeds to lead the way, sometimes using the traps against monsters in the castle by using her powers to lure them in while teleporting to a safe distance. She enthusiastically consumes Pechka's meal and even expresses it with strong language, to Bell's embarrassment. ]] When Bell doesn't show up to the next event, she reacts with denial and anger. Her grieving is short-lived, as she receives Bell's Magical Phone that was left for her and was logged out shortly after. Clash Once she learns that Melville has been the one murdering others, she drops her usual polite tone and angrily confronts Melville. Lapis crushes one of her gems and spreads the shards around to rapidly teleport around Melville and astonishes Melville with her speed and strength. She fights fiercely, but the battle lasts only seconds before she suffers a fatal wound from Melville's harpoon. She restrains Melville with her last breaths, allowing Clantail to finish her off. Legacy After surviving the death game, Pfle, Shadow Gale and Clantail visit the graves of everyone who didn't make it. They also send the reward money that they earned for beating the game to the families of the deceased. She ends up being succeeded by The Third Lapis Lazuline. The First Lapis Lazuline ordered the latter to use her magic to take and store memories to erase any memory of The Second Lapis Lazuline from her friend Miharu Yatsu. Lapis Lazuline's death, along with everyone else's, later becomes Pfle's motivation to overthrow the Magical Kingdom's current, corrupt government and install a new one. Category:Summary